Bella and Chocolate
by XoXsweetbloodXoX
Summary: Bella on her period......what happens?


Bella and Chocolate 

APOV

*having a vision*

Oh crap……

"Alice, why are you thinking that?" Edward asked looking confused.

Crap he heard.

"What do you not want me to know?" Edward said panicking.

Should I tell him……… nah I'll let him find out.

"Nothing Edward, I was thinking of that, Carlisle told me to do something and I forgot to."

Hell yes I'm a good liar.

"Oh, okay never mind" calming down somewhat suspicious.

Alice don't think of it, Alice don't think of it, Alice don't thi…....

"THERE IS NO MORE FREAKING TOLIET PAPER IN THE WASHROOM!!!!1" Bella screamed really loud.

Oh it's here.

"Bella it's in the cupboard" Edward trying to calm her down, and failing.

Good luck Edward it's never going to work Edward heard me and gave me a strange look.

"Love why are you so mad did I do something wrong?" Edward still very confused

"No you didn't do anything wrong. Where is my chocolate!??!?!!!?"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I have a name you know!"

"Okay… Bella, why are you yelling?"

"It's kind of obvious Edward." Rosalie came in.

"Well then it's not obvious to Edward." Jasper turned around on the couch.

"Yeah tell me!!!" Edward said desperately wanting to know.

"She has her period." I tell him.

Edwards face turn from desperate to scared.

"Huh?" Edward, Jasper, and Emmett said at the exact same time.

"God you're slow, I said she… has…he..r….per…io..d…."

They will always be boys.

"No I heard but this is going to a long, hurtful week" Edward said before he ran to the corner.

He is such a baby.

"Damn I thought she just needs her chocolate" Jasper said

"I thought she wanted sex really bad" Emmett said laughing

"You know she gets it every month right?" I asked the boys

"So….she wants sex every month?" Emmett asked.

I swear one day I'm going to teach him sex ed.

"No Emmett she has her period" Jasper trying to explain to him.

At least he knows what period is. He better get it this time.

"Oohh I get it now" Emmett 'says' but it's kind of obvious he's lying.

RPOV

"Bella stop eating for a moment" I try to convince her.

"Mmhmm huh ummm" shakes her head no

"Okay fine, Bella do you have tampons?" Her reaction changed from happy to mad, I guess not. Then shakes her head no, knew it.

"Uhhh ummm I ummm neeummd…"

"Bella, first finish chewing your chocolate, then speak" she starts chewing and swallowed.

"I was trying to say I need to go to Wal-mart and get some."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." You will never know what she will do when she as her period.

"Why not......mmhmmm chocolate" wow she loves her chocolate.

"You might steal some chocolate and come back without any tampons" coming up with a lie. I'm glad she didn't notice my bad lying skills.

"Uuhuh" Bella mumbles.

"Alice come in here, I need you right now." Now we got to go to Wal-mart.

"WHAT?!" I was teaching Emmett how periods work" she sounded like she was on her period.

"_Bella ran out of tampons_" I whispered trying not to let anyone hear.

"So…….." Sometimes she can be really clueless.

"…so we need to get some for her"

"Why can't Esme go?"

"Because she's out of town" She went to Isle Esme, don't know why.

"Can't Carlisle go?"

"No, because he is at work and why would you ask a guy to go get tampons?"

"I don't know… because he's a doctor?" I gave her the face you know the face with the _no just, just no._

"Let's just go and come back"

"Go where, come back?" Emmett sticks his head into the kitchen.

"We have to go get tampons for Bella and you and Edward better be watching her." Alice said.

"What are tampons, oh, oh I know it's a toy, can I play with it after she's done playing with it?" When we're back Alice better teach him Sex Ed.

"Uhh, I'll think about it." Does he have to?

"Why do I have to go?" Jasper pops up.

"Because sweetie, we need you to hold our bags." Alice smiled and skipped away to get ready.

"Do not worry I will take care of her." Edward said staring at her.

"Don't get yourself in trouble" I warned him.

"Bye guys just keep Bella eating her chocolate" Alice said while getting ready.

EmPOV

I wonder if a tampon would be fun to play with. What kind of toy is it; ooh I hope it's a video game. If it is a video game, then it has to be an Xbox 360 game, hell yes. Why is Edward looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong to myself? Edwards face gets even weirder?

"What" I said breaking the silence, other than better talking to the chocolate she's eating.

"Nothing" finally says.

"Then why were you looking at me like that?"

"Well because tampons are only for woman."

Well that's sexist. I mean a Xbox 360 game only for girls.

"No Emmett it's not a video game."

"Well that sucks, then is it a board game?"

"NO Emmett its not any kind of games" WHY NOT?

"It is a stick for girls who have there periods, for instant Bella." I still don't know what a period is!

"You know what, I don't want to know anymore" I'll learn in the classes that Alice is going to teach me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH?" OH MY GOD, MY FUCKING EARS, THAT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME.

"WHAT BELLA, ARE YOU HURT?" Edward tries screaming louder than Bella but there was no chance.

"I RAN OUT OF CHOCOLATE" Bella drops to the floor.

"So?" Edward says

EdPOV

*_flashback*_

"_Be careful Edward; don't get yourself in trouble…… Bye guys just keep Bella eating her chocolate."_

_*end of flashback* _

Crap we need chocolate.

EmPOV

"We need chocolate" Edward said quickly.

"Why?" It's just chocolate.

"I WANT MY CHOCOLATE" Bella whines.

"That's why"

"We need to call Alice and tell her that we need more chocolate fast" god know what Bella will do without chocolate.

Edward takes out his phone and starts dialing.

"Hello Alice, we need chocolate ASAP" Edward said.

"I want to say hi, let me say my hi" I whined, shut up I like saying hi.

"We ran out of chocolate and I need Bella on chocolate" Edward continued and I wasn't there.

"I want to say hi!"

"Okay see you soon bye, oh and Emmett said hi" he's abit late on that. (Yes I'm being hypocritical ((inside joke if you know me)))

"I know Emmett" patting me on the back.

EdPOV

This is hard keeping Bella in one place

"Edward I want to watch T.V." great here we go again.

"Go ahead to the couch"

"OH, AND DON'T FORGET THE POPCORN!" Bella yelled

"Okay it will take me a few minutes" to figure how to make the damn popcorn.

"NO I WANT IT NOW!" Bella yelled again.

"OKAY" geez.

_Why is Bella so mad_ _it just doesn't add up. _Emmett thought.

"You will learn when Alice comes home"

"Okay….."

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE" I heard Bella scream.

"NOI WAS HERE FIRST!!" Emmett argues back

"." Oh great now she's furious, got to go and help.

"Emmett, give it to her" he can be really stubborn.

"NO AS I SAID I WAS HERE FIRST" he got really mad.

_Beep, Beep, Beep _

"Ohh the popcorn is done YAY" Bella jumped up and skipped to the kitchen.

"There now I don't have to give her the remote" gives me a look.

"Mhmmmm yum…….. uhh uh" great now she wants something else.

"I want pancakes with chocolate syrup on top yumm…"

"Sure honey, I'll make it now" Shit, now what do I need to make pancakes. How do people make pancakes?

_________________________________________________________

"Here Bella there is 3 pancakes with chocolate syrup."

"Ummm…" What now?

"… I'm not hungry anymore… sorry" then skips away like nothing happened.

"Great I made all that for nothing" It took me 20 minutes remaking 3 pancakes.

APOV

"We're back" as we walked through the door with 10 bags.

"What took you so long?" Edward said the first one to say anything. He looks like he had a pretty bad time.

"Well I'm sorry me and Rosalie couldn't choose between all the tampons. It was hard! They all had something different, some were prettier than others."

"Well then why is there 10 bags" Edward asked, seemed more stressed.

"I told you we couldn't choose….. So I and Rosalie decided to buy 2 of every kind."

Don't give that look Edward. Knowing that he'll hear my thought.

"Sorry"

"So where is Bella, I have her chocolates"

"Umm playing with her stuffed toys" random bit it's Bella who has her period.

"Okay I'll go upstairs"

_________________________________________________________

"Bella, are you okay?" peeking through her door.

"Yup! Perfectly fine" but why I thought she had her period.

"I got the tampons… and the chocolates"

"REALLY….. okie dokie" skips away to the bathroom with a tampon and a bar of chocolate.

"Ummm…. Alice … I umm…. Need help" Emmett walks on with a tampon in his noses and in his shirt.

"Yea I can see that" I started laughing, I couldn't help it, it was just too funny.

"Well don't set there and laugh at me." He started to get upset so I went to go help him.

After that Bella was in her happy place and I had classes with Emmett about periods.

"Did you get that Emmett?"

"Uhhh sure… just to tell you I don't want to learn anymore… okay?...... okay BYE!" Emmett ran off playing Xbox to get the word period out of his head.


End file.
